Shouldn't
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: Requested By Bebe Gurrl [LEMON, HET, ANGST] Kadaj x Tifa [ENJOY!]


Pairing: Kadaj x Tifa

Request by: Bebe Gurrl

Request: 'Rough Lemon'

Authors Note: My first request -sweat drops- of course its a steamy hot lemon. Hope it's whet you wanted!

_Sorry it's so late, I lost my internet connection and my comp and it's taken me this long to be able to scab enough time at the youth center to type it out, lol. :3_

I still accept requests from people, send me either a PM or just ask in a reveiw and i'll get it done asap, just gimme a pairing and/or theme and we'll go from there!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy owns me, not the other way around.

x.o.x.o.x

**Shouldn't**

She moaned, arching up as perfect teeth bit into her shoulder, her impressive chest was pressed hard against the smooth muscle of his. His hand's ran through her hair, tilting it to one side and angling it to reveal more of that seamlessly silky flesh. His lips pressed and teased against her neck, making her gasp and groan and make all the other sounds she usually fought so hard to contain... But like everything else, containing things was useless against this silver haired fighter.

'Shouldn't' was a word that frequently excaped her panting lips, always 'shouldn't' and never 'stop'.

It was admittedly addicting, the thrill, the rush, the adrenaline. It topped even the pinnacle of excitement reached in the heat of battle, with energy fading and on the brink of death with not one more potion in reach. When you had to struggle to your feet and fight with nothing but willpower on your side. It was something she'd practically begged Clo- **HIM** for, something he downright refused to give her.

Kadaj however...

Another sharp bite tore her from her distracting thoughts, making her squirm in pleasure, head thrown to one side mid-pant. Hand's ghosted across her abdomen, dancing around her naval playfully.

She bent her head, twisting against his hold and pushing forward for a kiss. Smooth lips met hers and a deft tongue swiftly dipped into the damp cavern held passed her teeth, easily stealing away whatever shreds of coheriency remained.

Hand's found there way to her jeans, really the only peice of material still between them, and his long elegant fingers reached for her thigh. The zipper obediantly slid downwards, the noise seemingly loud amist their pants and kisses. The jeans slid to the floor, to be joined by her underwear a moment later.

'Shouldn't', it raced through her mind again, the impossability, the insanity behind what she was doing. It was wrong, sleeping with the enemy in ever sence of the word-

But suddenly Kadaj was back and his hand was sliding up her thigh, higher, higher- Tifa tenced as the fingers slipped inside her, her breath sufficiantly caughtfor the moment. He was latching onto her neck again too, teeth grazing the bruising skin there, nipping at a peirced lobe.

He was ferocious, bordering on that fine line between pleasure and pain and landing on just the right side to fill her needs - whichever side that happened to be.

His fingers moved and Tifa practically melted with a moan of encouragement. Her legs spread further and she again bit down on that voice telling her how wrong she was to be doing this.

She gripped him hard on the shoulders, nails digging in and likely to draw blood as the pleasure intensified. he seemed adamant, however, on going at his own pace. His mouth travelled lower, leaving a trail of saliva in it's wake until it latched onto an erect nipple. His teeth snapped lightly, grazing it with a force that make her blood pump all that faster and had her skin prickling in all the right places.

Right... No, this was wrong... So wrong. He could kill her, right now-

With a suck that turned her unfavoured reaction to mush, Kadaj licked the newest area of abuse and kissed his way to the identical pink nub in the opposite direction.

She squirmed, impaling herself further on the fingers still teasing her insides. She was ready for more, so ready it hurt.

Finally, he seemed to take the hints to heart, pulling away from the breast beneath his lips and roughly pushing aside her legs with both hands, one slick with sweat, the other sticky with Tifa. Angling the limbs until he was ready, Kadaj let his fingers grasp with a little more force then was needed before positioning himself, and with one smooth, swift motion he thrust into her deeply.

Tifa gave a shout that was alittle more pleasure then surprise, pushign herself against the large intrusion so suddenly filling her.

Kadaj had paused, relishing in the feel of such friction and and heat on his sensitive member. Feeling Tifa shifting again, however, he stirred his body to life and shifted his vice-like grip to her hips, knowing he was leaving bruises and that what he was doing to her made it so she wouldn't care.

"Shouldn't," she whispered, clearly thinking out loud. Ah, thinking? He'd have to fix that. He pulled back his hips, almost entirely sliding out of her before slambing back in with all the force he could muster without tearing her apart and bringing such a messy end to this _thing._

Hitting her so deeply caused another yell to rip from her throat, pleasure racing from her voice and clear in the hands she now clutched in amazing silver hair.

Pulling back again only to thrust back in, finally bringing a more logical rythm to his actions, Kadaj bent in, dragging an already swollen bottom lip into his mouth with a sharp suck and equally unforgiving bite.

Her legs were positioned either side of his lithe body, trembling at the force and sensations running through her. Her body tenced and clenched only to relax at every thrust, arching up to meet the slam of their bodies.

His eyes were open, green gaze dirty with lust and heavy with the thrill of such perfect control.

Oh yes, he could kill her. If he was given the order, right then, there would be no hesitation. His mother came first, before whatever this thing was. No matter how many times Tifa came back to meet him, this could never become more important to kadaj then mother. Mother would **always** come fist.

He released Tifa's abused lip, watching with something akin to mirth as a long strand of saliva remained connected to both their mouths, slowly drooping closer to Tifa as gravity took affect on the glimmering strand. She gasped, eye's flashing open as Kadaj thrust in with more force then he intended.

Her eye's shone the word she chanted so often, almost in lullaby as they drifted off to sleep afterwards.

He growled, low in his throat, and pulled back. He was practically demanding her to shut up, even though neither had truely spoken. His grip tightened, and her's followed suit reflexedly at the pain.

Her throat was already ragged as another shout of pleasure was ripped from her, the sound now coming through husky and painful. As the pleasure mounted, her issues with the entire thing slid further and further from her mind, she pushed herself up to meet him at every turn, pressing their lips together in a mess of sloppy and badly aimed kisses, straining to raise the intence pressure inside her until she hit her peak.

And suddenly, like magic, she did.

With a loud scream, unmindful of the pain in her throat or the cardboard thin walls, Tifa's body spasmed as orgasm flooded through her. Kadaj continued pounding until he to had climaxed, the sensations making white spots dance before his eyes and his hips thrust himself deep inside the still shuddering body beneath him as he came.

Panting breath and saited shifting to uncouple was then the order of buisness. The sweat dampened sheets sticking to them like a second skin was an irritation, but not one either could be bothered adressing.

Kadaj pushed long silver strands off his face as he settled and felt his eyes drift shut as he waited for Tifa, and for his lullaby.

"Shouldn't have," Tifa suddenly realised, body heaving with a heavy and clearly painful sob.

Burrowing further into the hard matress with a sadistic grin of pleasure intencifying an already frightningly beautiful face, Kadaj listened to her tears and chanting. Pleased to know both that he was the cause, and when she came next to meet him at the same dingy old hotel, he would be the cause of it yet again.

**End**


End file.
